


Simply Opening Up

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [16]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, In Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Caroline just wishes Max would open up with her.





	

_She'll just leave if I truly open up. Just like mom. It's better if I keep everything locked tightly inside. So she won't leave._

Caroline silently stares at Max whom is stirring the bowel of cupcake mix. _Why is she still so afraid to allow me in? Haven't I already proven that I never plan on leaving her behind? That I will fight even death to remain with her?_

_God, if I ever get a hold of Max's mother. Then even Hell will be shocked at the Hell I'll bring down upon her soul._

Feeling eyes on her Max looks up. "Get some sleep Caroline. At least one of us should get more then three hours of Nyquil sleep."

"No Max. I'm not going to sleep while you slave away all night for our cupcake business." Caroline stubbornly shook her head.

Sighing deeply "You can't bake Caroline." Max begins pouring the mix into the cupcake pan. "Your part in the business is to drum up the business, and managing the books. You need more then three hours of drugged sleep to do this successful." She turned around, and bent to place the two trays inside the purple oven.

Caroline stood to her feet. Walking over to the kitchen counter. "I may not know how to bake. But; I do know how to clean." She stared into Max's stubborn eyes. _Please open up for me Max. Please let me in._

"I don't need or want your help." Max hissed out. "Sleep in my room tonight."

Caroline fought back the tears from showing. She walked towards Max's room. "What else do I need to do to prove to you that I would _never_ willing abandon you?" She asked quietly.

Max tore her eyes away from Caroline and began the cleanup.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is my first foray into the 2 Broke Girls fandom. Also this is first time that I used my phone to type anything.
> 
> So I decided to start small and work my way up. Hence this small snippet.
> 
> This takes place after Caroline and Andy broke up. So think of Caroline's answer to Andy's question on what Caroline thinks for her future.


End file.
